Sometimes, Things Just Get Ugly
by The-TWEWY-Fan
Summary: It was a (unusually) quiet day in Shibuya. Or so Neku thought. He had stumbled across some piece of information that was to be kept quiet. Now Neku is in deep trouble. What will he do? Spoiler Alert! Finish TWEWY because some spoilers are included! Rated M for language
1. Neku's Encounter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The World Ends With You and Detective Conan/ Case Closed (and any characters that are included). They belong to their rightful owners. Which is not me (sadly).

* * *

><p>(Neku Sakuraba's POV)<p>

Footsteps were audible from the other side of the street. It was a, quite unusual, quiet day in Shibuya. As if the world lost its volume button, or Neku was going deaf. Or maybe, the street was just one of those rare streets you get in Shibuya. Anyway, Neku was sent here on a mission. A very special one too. He was sent here to retrieve some of the silence he deserved after a whole morning of shopping with Shiki (who knows why he even wanted to go) he just wanted peace.

Suddenly, voices were heard around the corner. Confused, and quite interested, he moved in a little closer. And a bit closer still, so he could hear the unknown voices. Neku was a little bit away from where the street closed, when he finally could make sense of them. From what he could gather, there were two people, both male and not so young, but not so old. Around 30 years, give or take. They were getting closer. Neku could make out what they were saying. 'So, what does it do?' was male voice number 1. 'You idiot!(a noise was heard, as if the man number 2 hit man number 1) Didn't you hear the boss? It's supposed to kill anybody who takes it,' answers man number two.'Without the autopsy report showing any traces of it.'

By the time he had said that, they weren't that far from the corner. Neku looked like he had been slapped straight across the face. As he tried to run, his foot hit a rock, which hit the other wall. He cursed to himself and started panicking as he heard one of the voices silence the other, obviously hearing the rock hit the wall. He looked around and spotted a place to hide. Behind a bin. Great. Usually, he would of faced the people, but not today. Not when they have an object which would kill without any known traces of it.

He ran to the bin, slamming himself against the wall opposite of the back of the green bin and held his breath, making sure he wasn't visible at all. As he was calming his heart down, the men came across the corner.

'Come out come out wherever you are! We know your still here, hiding. So why don't you show yourself?' A voice called out. The men knew where Neku was hiding, as it was the only place _to_ hide. Unless he ran to the other side of the street, which wasn't likely. Neku knew this, and he knew it was all over. Not even a chance at getting in a game. He smiled at himself. "So, this is how it ends. I knew I wouldn't last long." He thought to himself. He heard the men faking to walk away, a basic trick to get others out of hiding. But he stayed where he was.

Knowing their plan didn't work, the men quietly walked away, thinking that there was really nothing there, and they were just imagining things. 'It was probably my imagination, because I was working so hard on these things.' Man 2 said, sighing. 'I really did think we had a guinea pig to use these pills on.'

On the other hand, Neku let out the air that he had been keeping in for so long. Not thinking straight, he slowly rose up. And by doing that, he saw the men for the first time.

There was a skinny one, and the other one was already around the corner. But the skinny one, he had long blonde hair, which curled into one bunch that rested on one of his shoulders. But the only thing that stood out from these two men, was that they were wearing black. They wouldn't be noticeable at dark at all. Not without light shining on them.

Then, the horror struck him straight in the chest. The man had looked at him, and they had connected their eye-contact. Neku couldn't look away. He slowly backed up, getting closer to the exit as the skinny man had said,

'I think we have found our guinea pig.'

Neku didn't care. He turned around and ran for the exit, just as he tripped on something. A trap. Crap. As he tried to make a quick recovery, the men had reached him and one pulled him up. Just before slamming him into the wall. He felt himself feeling weak, his consciousness fading away. Luckily, he could still reach some of his senses. He felt one of the men place an object in his mouth.

It felt like a pill.

Neku felt like he had hit the wall of logic. They're going to kill me. For what? A stupid piece of information? Ha. These guys are really secretive. Then he felt water go down his throat. "This is a very different way to kill someone. And I feel calm. Probably because I have been killed before. But that was by a gun." He thought to himself. Then the grip that held him against the wall loosened. Before he knew it, he was lying on the floor in a crumpled heap. He heard footsteps. The men were leaving. Of course. They didn't want to be in the blame for killing an innocent teenager.

As soon as he thought that, pain pierced Neku like he was a pin cushion. He felt like the floor was on fire, and his bones had started to melt. His heart was harshly pounding in his chest, as if it was going to explode. Twice. "Is this... What... it's like... To be killed... by a freaking... pill..." He thought as he lost all consciousness of his surroundings.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! Second story! YAY! So, what did you think of it? Please Read + Review!


	2. Shibuya

Conan Edogawa's POV

'Why can't we come, Dad?' Ran asked her father, the great Sleeping Kogoro. He had just told them of a case he had been appointed to solving. And it was all the way over in Shibuya. 'Because Inspector Megure told me this trip was for me. And me ONLY.' Kogoro replied to his daughters question. 'But Dad... You never let us go on a trip. And, who is going to look after me and Conan?'

A few minutes of questioning and answering later, Conan found himself packing for the trip to Shibuya. "I wander what it's like... Maybe I can finally get a grip on the Black Organisation. It's been too long. Way too long..." Conan thought, unaware that Ran had made her way inside the room and was creeping up on Conan. 'Hey Conan! What are you thinking about?' Ran asked Conan excitedly. Who turned on her question switch? 'Uhh... I'm just thinking about Shibuya! I wonder what it's like...' Conan said to Ran, who was looking at Conan with a smile a bit too big for her face.

'You know what?' Ran's face suddenly changed to thinking mode. 'You really remind me of Shinichi. But you can't be him, can't you?' Ran questioned Conan. 'No way! Isn't Kudo your age? I'm still a kid!' I hope it works again! 'Yeah, I guess you _are_ too young. Never mind! Just continue packing!' And with saying that, Ran left Conan with his half-packed bag. 'I wonder what's got her in such a happy mood?' Conan thought out loud.

Even later, Conan, Ran and Kogoro found themselves in the car, which was full with bags, heading down to Shibuya. 'Hey Kogoro, how long are we staying in Shibuya?' Conan asked Kogoro, who replied with, 'As long as it takes us to clean up this case.' 'What's the case about?' 'Haven't you heard anything Conan? Shibuya is the city of the Dead!' Those words sent chills straight down his spine. He leaned back into the back seat, not saying another word. 'City... Of the Dead?' He mumbled to himself after a while, wondering if he should of just stayed with Dr. Agasa.

* * *

><p>Once they reached Shibuya, the city was bursting with life. People here and there. Wherever you looked, people would be obscuring the view. Ran gasped as she saw the towering 10-4. 'Alright, apparently, our apartment is there.' Kogoro pointed to a building that was almost as tall as the 10-4, but not quite. It was completely white. They only just managed to get to the building without hurting anyone. As Kogoro checked in, Conan helped Ran get the bags out of the car. 'Sheesh. What's in these things?' Conan ended up half-carrying, half-pushing the bags to the elevator.<p>

'Ah. Here we are! Room 107!' Kogoro placed the key into the lock, and twisted it. The door slid open automatically. Inside, it was quite roomy. And it felt safe. In the lounge room there was a H.D plasma TV that sited on the wall. Around the room were speakers for surround sound, and in each corner was a lamp that connected to the wall. Not to mention the huge window that over looked the street. 'And this,' Kogoro gestured to everything, 'Is where we will be staying.' Ran clapped her hands in joy as she sat on the red lounge that was placed behind a wooden coffee table, which sat in the direction of the TV. Conan walked towards the hallway and found numerous doors, each one coloured differently.

He opened the red door. Kitchen. Next he went to the Orange door. Bedroom. The yellow door was the bathroom. The pink was another bedroom. The purple door had the toilet. "Conan? Where are you?" Ran's voice interrupted Conan's little investigation. "I'm here!" Conan shouted from behind the orange door. "Conan! Don't run away like that! Come on, we're heading out to dinner young man."

"OK!" The best thing to do is agree.

Conan smiled as he left the towering building, and breathed in the fresh air. "Conan! Over here!" Conan looked around to find Ran waving at him, and Kogoro rolling his eyes. He ran over to them. "Just try and keep up with us, OK?" Ran smiled at Conan. Conan responded with a nod. He just heard Kogoro mumble, "Little brat."

It took them a while, with Ran observing each and every shop. But they got there in the end. Ramen Don was it's name. And ramen was it's game. More like food, really. They entered the shop to find it barely full, with some customers here and there. "Hello there! Welcome to Ramen Don! What would you like to order?" A man behind the counter said to Kogoro. "Ah... We'll take three... Shio Ramen... Yes, three Shio Ramen please."

* * *

><p>Moments later, Conan, Ran and Kogoro came out of the shop, with Kogoro yelling, "Now THAT is good ramen!"<p>

Conan shrugged at Ran, who was doing the same thing. "Hey, it's getting dark, let's go to the hotel before it's too late." Conan suggested to Ran, who then agreed to Conan and pushed (despite all the weird looks) Kogoro into the 10-4 area where the Hotel was located.

The bespectacled boy sat down on the cosy couch, taking care to sit as far away as he can from Kogoro.

"Wait a minute... Dad, what's the case that we are supposed to be working on?"

Conan let out a giggle as Kogoro tried to hide the real reason for being here. "I told you! I'm here for that special case!"

"Ah-hem. Hello? Is anyone listening?"

The bar of silence had been placed down. Kogoro stopped arguing with Ran and shut up (for once). All three of them looked towards the doorway. A young man stood there. He looked like he was in his 20's, pushing his sunglasses so they rested comfortably on his nose and placing his hands in the pockets of his tracksuit pants.

"As I was saying before, are you the world renowned detective, Kogoro Mori?"


	3. WildKat

"As I was saying before, are you the world renowned detective, Kogoro Mori?"

The young man asked, gaining the attention of Kogoro. "Yes, that's me. Who are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm Sanae Hanekoma, you can call me Mr. Hanekoma. I've heard about you from the T.V and I wondered if you could help me." Mr Hanekoma replied coolly. "We're closed for now, please come back later." Upon saying that Kogoro attempted to shut the door. But Mr. Hanekoma stuck his foot in the way. 'Ouch' Conan thought when he saw the foot in between the door and the door frame. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but the matter's important and I promise you it wont be time-wasting. Feel free to visit my café for more details." With saying that, Sanae removed his foot from the doorway and left.

"Humph. Whatever." Kogoro mumbled. "I think we should visit him, dad. He is a client after all." Ran wondered out loud. "He said he ran a café, so even if you don't want to help we could still get something to eat. Isn't that right Conan?" Conan nodded his head in agreement. 'I can't stop this feeling that what Mr. Hanekoma wants is different... I guess time will tell. For now, I need to get some sleep.' Conan let out a yawn. "Oh, Conan? Are you tired? I think we should all get some rest after today's events." Ran finalised. After pushing everyone into their bedrooms, Ran smiled and said a cheery "Good night!"

'She's got something up her sleeve.'

After finally waking up and having a filling breakfast, Conan, Ran and Kogoro decided to explore the city of Shibuya. "Hey Dad,"

"What now, Ran?"

"I was wondering if... Um..."

"She wants to go see that man that came last night!"

"Conan!"

"He he... I'm sorry! It just blurted out!"

"Do you now? I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Only if he pays me double."

How Conan and Ran managed to find WildKat was based on chance. They we quite amazed to find it almost deserted. They were also amazed to find that Mr. Hanekoma also had a child in the shop. After a while of basic chatting Mr Hanekoma guided the group into his back room.

The walls were covered in different colours, that actually looked like they belonged together. "Hey, who's the kid?" Kogoro asked in curiosity, pointing to a 5-year-old with spiky orange hair and sea blue eyes.

"Huh? Oh, this little guy? He's just a child that a friend asked me to look after. Nothing more to it."

"Aww! He's so cute!" Ran embraced the child in a hug, just like she did with Conan. 'Something isn't right here.' "What's your name?"

"Neku Sakura-!" Before he could finish, Mr Hanekoma silenced him by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Sorry about that. That's just a person he wants to be. His real name is Niito Sakaihara. Isn't that right, Niito?" Mr Hanekoma smiled at him, and Niito let out an irritated sigh.

Before he could protest, Conan grabbed his hand and led him out of the group into the hallway. "Let me guess. Men in Black with a red and white pill that somehow made you shrink into a 5 year old boy?" Conan laughed at Niitos' expression. "What the- How did you know all that? Don't tell me..." Niito mumbled.

"Right on the mark. Alright, since we're in the same boat I'll tell you a little -or a lot- about me and what I know." Niito almost collapsed. "First off, I'm actually Shinichi Kudo, a high-school detective," Conan took off his glasses to show at least some evidence that he wasn't lying, "And my alias is Conan Edogawa, pleased to meet you. My real age is seventeen, the drug takes down ten years." Conan placed his glasses on his nose once again, and continued what he knew about the drug.

"So... I'm another victim but I'm also lucky that I didn't die?"

"Correct."

"I almost forgot. My real name is Neku Sakuraba, and for your information,** I didn't pick the alias name**." Niito pointed out. "Sure, whatever." Conan managed to somehow stop him self from laughing. "Anyway, don't want to find out more details about that case?" Niito smiled when Conan displayed the expression of shock. "Come on, I think he's starting to talk about it now."

A.N. So? How do you like it so far? Please tell me if someone gets out of character. See you soon!

The-TWEWY-Fan~


	4. Neku's Backstory

"Wait just there Niito!" Niito turned to look at Conan. "What's up?"

"Something has been bugging me... How did you get here?"

"Um... It's a long story, but I'll tell you anyway."

**Neku (Or Niito)s' POV**

'What the heck was that?' Neku finally managed to stand up, using the wall for assistance after regaining consciousness. The first thing he noticed, as he tried to get some feeling into his legs once again, was that his shirt had come down to his knees and his shorts were way too big for him. 'I gotta get to Mr. Hanekoma! And fast!'

Neku ran through the one and only way to WildKat. Through Scramble Crossing. 'Am I thankful that less people that usual have shown up. I would look out of the ordinary. Not like I don't get weird looks anyway.' Neku barely managed to the street that links to CAT street without gasping for air. Using his phones' camera, he took a picture of himself then looked at it.

"WHAT IN SHIBUYA?! I'VE SHRUNK!" Losing the ability to take control of his voice, he yelled. He also caught the attention of everyone in the street. "Ehehehe, I mean, it looks like I've shrunk..." And with saying that, he bolted out of the street.

Without even thinking about applying the brakes, he smashed into WildKat's glass. Thankfully, it didn't shatter. But it _did_ catch the attention of Mr. Hanekoma, who was cleaning the store. "Mr. H! Mr. H! It's me! It's Neku!" In disbelief, Mr. Hanekoma walked over to the door, opened it and said nicely to Neku,

"Look, kid. This store is shut for now, kay? Come back in the daytime."

"But Mr. H! It really is me!"

"Oh? Is it really you?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it, otherwise I've got a good place for you to stay. It's called the Police Station."

"You're Mr. Hanekoma! Real name is Sanae Hanekoma and you're alias is CAT!"

"Great. Did Neku spill that to you? Time's up. Your going to the Police."

"No Mr. Hanekoma! I'm really Neku! And I can prove it with this!" Neku shoved his hands into his now oversized pants and retried what he was looking for. He pulled out a black pin with a white graffiti-looking skull on it. "See? This is the pin from the Reapers Game which I spent three weeks in!"

"Alright kid, come inside." Mr Hanekoma grabbed Neku by his collar and shoved him inside. "Look, I'm only slightly convinced, so I'm gonna give you a quick quiz, ok?"

"I'm ready whenever you are!" Neku managed to pull out a chair and sat on it, his head just made it above the table.

"Alright, how long is the Reapers Game?"

"A week!"

"Name each one of your partners."

"First week was Shiki Misaki, second was Joshua Kiryu and third was Beat Bito." 

"Name each type of level, starting from players."

"Lets see, Players, Reapers, Game Masters, Producer, Conductor and Composer!"

"Who was the Composer during your three weeks?" By now, Mr. Hanekoma was sweating bullets.

"... Joshua Kiryu."

"And lastly, what am I?"

"Eh? Do you mean a riddle, or... Oh! Your an angel!"

After the very tense quiz questions, Mr. Hanekoma finally gave in. "Alright, now it's your turn. Neku Sakuraba," 'Oh crap. Here it comes!' "What happened to you?"

"Heh, well, it's a long story." After that, Neku explained what happened.

After a lot of listening to Nekus' story, Mr. Hanekoma got up and grabbed Neku by both shoulders. "Listen Neku, you must not tell anyone about your real identity. Then not only will you, but the person who you tell will be in danger too. You must conceal your identity. In the meantime, I will see if I can do anything to help you with this situation."

"And Mr. Hanekoma has been helping me ever since. But we still haven't found anything yet. Only little things like that Chinese liquor that has a small effect... You already know about that, don't you?" Niito asked Conan.

"Yeah..." Conan stared at the ceiling.

"Lets go, Conan." Niito smiled and dragged Conan over to where Mr. Hanekoma was describing the case.


	5. Temporary Transformation Part 1

"So. About this case you were telling me?" Kogoro asked, plainly interested after seeing the room. Niito dragged Conan over to the group with a big smile pasted on his face. "Well, it's not a big case, to be honest." Mr Hanekoma rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Go on! I'm listening."

"Well... I think someone's disappeared. Or maybe he was murdered. I dunno. I just haven't seen him for a long time." Niito rolled his eyes 'He's talking about me.'

"His name is Neku Sakuraba." He placed a high-resolution picture of Neku on the table. "He's been missing for a while now..."

"Are you talking about big brother?" Nitto chimed in.

"Big... Brother?" Kogoro wondered.

"They're not blood related. He just likes to call him his brother. Isn't that right, Niito?"

"Yep!"

'I guess so. But, does that mean I'm not blood related to me? Whatever.'

=================================Later==================================

**(Not really) Conan's POV**

"Thank you for your information. We will try to find him as soon as we can." 'Yeah. Good luck, considering he's right in front of you.' Conan thought sheepishly, trying not to laugh, so a little chuckle came out instead.

After saying many farewells and good lucks, Conan, Ran and Kogoro set off on their missing person adventure with a bunch of different foods and drinks. 'So. The organisation is in Shibuya. I wonder why? Or are they spread out? Gah! I don't know!' Conan rubbed his head in frustration, causing Ran to look at him in confusion. "What's wrong, Conan?" She asked the bespectacled boy. "It's just a code that my friends thought up. I'm trying to solve it."

"Well, good luck, and if you get stuck you can always ask me, ok?" Ran bent down to Conan's level and smiled sweetly. "But I thought I was the detective around here..." Kogoro mumbled to himself.

===============================At the Motel===============================

"Conan! Dinner!"

"I'm coming!" Conan ran across the hallway, a smile on his face. 'Yes! Haibara created another antidote! The problem is getting it up here. Probably Agasa's going to deliver it. I don't know how, but I don't care, just as long as I get it!'

He sat at the table as Ran was just finished setting up. Once she looked at him, her face displayed the expression of remembering. "Ah, Conan-kun! I just remembered that this package was for you." She pulled out a small package that looked like it had just been delivered just then. He stored it in his pocket for later. For now, all Conan had his mind on was food, not to mention his stomach was growling.

============================Sometime after bath time=========================

Alright. I'm going to do it. I'm going to open the package that had my name in handwriting written on the top. I'm going to (maybe) be myself once again. But I need a story.

Damn.

Conan sat on the floor, failing to hide the excitement that was inside of him as he held the package, and also trying to think of a story. Since neither Heiji or Agasa were close by, I have to try to make up a story for my disappearance. Maybe, if I can go to Sakuraba's, I might have a chance.

_I hope so..._

==============================WildKat Café==============================

"So, what your saying is you want to stay here- or fake staying here- so you can roam the place as your former self once again?"

"Yes. That's everything."

"No."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Mr. Hanekoma was standing in front of Conan, with his hands in his pockets. "Look, kid. While you roam Shibuya as the famous high school detective from the east, what's going to happen to Neku?"

"I guess I can split the pill in half. It might work."

"Alright, but be careful. The Men in Black are probably still out there, waiting for you."

"OK, thanks. Um, can I ask a question, Mr. Hanekoma?"

"Sure kid. Knock yourself out."

"Where does Neku sleep?"

"Through the hallway, second door on the right. It should be orange."

"Thanks."

===============================The Bedroom==============================

(That's through the hallway, second door to the right)

"No... Shiki, I'm not Neku... You got it all wrong..." Niito mumbled in his sleep. Conan, who was stunned by the drawings on the walls, tried to glue his eyes to Niito, not the drawings on the walls.

"Hey, Neku."

"Neku?" Conan tried shaking him slightly.

"Neku? Can you hear me?" Conan tried shaking him harder. And harder.

"WAKE UP!" Mr. Hanekoma, who wasn't expecting this, jumped back in fright.

"Gah I'm awake Beat! I'm awake! I'll promise to never sleep...Again."Niito sat up in fright then, as he looked around, he didn't see Beat or Shiki or anyone except for his companion in shrunked-ness, Conan Edogawa.

"Oh, hey there Kudo."


	6. Temporary Transformation Part 2

"Oh, hey Kudo."

"I have the antidote, but I'm not sure if it's going to work, so are you up for it?"

"Hell yeah!"

"OK, but you might need a spare set of your teenage clothes."

"I'll go grab them." Mr. Hanekoma mentioned, then left the room.

"Alright, here's how it goes. I have a friend who creates antidotes from time to time, but as you can probably see, none of them are permanent. They're all temporary. But, they only last for 24 hours, so use your time wisely."

Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring. "I think that's your phone, Conan." "Ehehe, excuse me for a sec."

Conan left the room and went into the café room. It was completely deserted except for two customers. He opened the phone and answered the call.

"Conan! Where are you?"

Heh, it's just Ran. "I'm at WildKat! Niito invited me to come over!" One of the customers looked at him.

"Oh, ok. I guess that's alright, then."

"Hey, Ran?"

"Yes, Conan?"

"Is it ok if I stay over here, in WildKat? I promise I'll behave!"

"Only if it's ok with Mr. Hanekoma. Just tell him that you have my permission."

"Thanks Ran!"

Conan shut the phone. Taking one quick glance at the two customers sitting down at the side bar, he then left the room.

Opening the door that Niito was in, he had the expression of thinking on his face. Those customers back then were... Above normal. "Oi! Conan! What's got you puzzled?"

"Two customers back there in the café. They don't seem normal."

"What did they look like?"

"I'll tell you later, when we look older."

"I Almost forgot!"

"Got the clothes for both of you." Mr Hanekoma came back with clothes that were slung over his left arm. They looked like altered clothes to what he was wearing. A buttoned up short sleeved shirt, a vest and matching long pants.

"An orange set for Neku, and a blue set for Shinichi. Perfect!"

With a little bit of searching in his bag, he found the small package, and opened it up.

Inside the package was a small wooded chest with a number lock on it. Conan looked at his phone, and found out that he had a message waiting for him to open up. It read:

Kudo, I think that you'll find the answer to the number lock quite easy. It's the antidote that I promised. Only when you decipher this code, will you know the answer.

Don't take this code as easy.

Heard about the explosion in the kansai region yet?

Fourteen people got hurt badly, some managed to get out of there with just a scratch.

I'm glad that I wasn't one of them.

Have fun, Kudo.

"What the heck? I'm lost." Niito mumbled as he looked over his shoulder down at the phone. "Your not even going to give it a try?" Conan asked the orange-head.

"Nope."

"But I thought you wanted to return to your former self."

"...Fine. Pass the phone here and I'll try to figure it out."

Conan passed the phone to Niito and he sat down with a pencil and paper. Copying down the riddle just like it was on the phone, he passed the phone back to Conan.

"OK... Obviously your friend decided to split them up, each line has a hint of which number is which. There are four digits needed, and four lines in the riddle. Hmm... There's a reason why Kansai is all lower-case..."

"... Do you need a hint, Neku?"

"... I got it! It's D, H, F and I! No, wait, it can only be digits. Screw that idea."

"No Neku, your on the right track. Just head a little more down it." Conan reassured the stressed out kid.

"There's something that you can do to those letters."

"Ok. I guess that you can change them into digits. That's what I need to do, right?" Conan gave him a nod.

"1 is A, 2 is B..."

"First digit, 4."

"Second digit, 8."

"... Third digit, 6."

"Fourth digit... 9." Conan entered all these digits into the box, and it opened. "You did it Neku! See, if you don't give up, this is what you can get!" Mr. Hanekoma rubbed the top of Niito's head.

"Right, one for you." Conan picked up the chest and took a pill. It was a pale yellow. "I thought you said you had to split it." Mr. Hanekoma questioned Conan. "Well, it turns out that there were two pills. My friend must've known there was another one-" Conan looked at Niito then back at Mr. Hanekoma- "who had taken the pill and shrunk." 'So, then it's now to a tally of 3 people who have shrunk.' Conan thought to himself.

"Anyway, have you got a spare room that I could use?" Conan asked Mr. Hanekoma. "Yeah, two doors down from this one, on the left. It's actually a bathroom, but is that alright?" Before he looked back at Conan, he had already left. Mr. Hanekoma looked at Niito and Niito shrugged while trying to hide a smile. "Anyway, scoot Mr. H. I'm gonna take the pill." Niito instructed to Mr. Hanekoma. "Alright, but be careful." Niito gave a nod to Mr. Hanekoma before finally closing the door.

Holding the pill in one hand, and looking at the clothes that were clumsily thrown onto the bed. Swallowing the pill and expecting pain straight up, he got a surprise. No pain? What going on? As he walked over to the door to tell Conan that it wasn't working, he felt a sharp jab in his chest. He slowly turned around, but no-one was there. Then, a harder, sharper jab stabbed straight through his chest, lasting for a longer time. Gasping for air, he clutched his chest, where the pain was originating from. Is it just me, or is the ground coming closer to me?

_**THUD**_

Niito had fallen down, loosing consciousness. The pain just wouldn't stop. Wait a sec. I know this feeling from somewhere. But where? Think Neku... Think... Then the whole world faded away.


	7. Temporary Transformation Part 3

**Unknown (For now) P.O.V.**

"Yo, is he alright? He looks kinda dead."

"Not again!"

"Calm down! He's still breathing. That means he's just unconscious. I wouldn't be surprised if they used Chloroform."

"An' who made you the detective?"

"Go get Mr. Hanekoma. I'm pretty sure he'll know what to do."

"Aight, but don't kill him again, yo."

"Even if I did, he wouldn't go through the game, sadly... Wait, what are you doing!? Go get Mr. H!"

"Almost had him, yo." Footsteps indicated that the others had left.

'Please Neku... Wake up.'

**Neku's Side of Story**

Neku managed to open his eyes just a little bit. Once the pain had died down, he opened his eyes completely. He managed to find a bunch of shapes that created a face that he knew quite well. Mr. Hanekoma. He was talking to another person who he couldn't recognise straight up. It took some time to finally recognise it.

'Kudo!'

He tried talking, but his throat was dry. All he could get out was a croak which alerted both of them. Shinichi came up to him. "Hey, take it easy Sakuraba. Don't want to hurt your vocal chords any more, do you?" Neku shook his head. "Try standing up." Neku struggled to get up, and when he did, his balance was amazing, for someone who was just knocked out.

"You might want to change your clothes, dear."

Neku froze. He slowly turned around and saw what he had expected to see. White shoes, long grey pants, short-sleeved shirt and a smug smile that he knew all too well.

"Joshua." He still had a grudge against him for what he did.

"Hello, dear~ Long time, no see."

"I've got your clothes, Sakuraba. You might want to get changed any time soon."

"Alright, just make sure that it doesn't peek."

"K, just get changed."

Then they shut the door. Neku looked at himself. Am I... Am I really back? "Bloody hell, that pill did work after all." Neku mumbled as he looked at the mirror.

==============================Moments Later==============================

Neku opened the door and walked out. Mr. Hanekoma and Shinichi - who was also wearing the outfit – was waiting for him. "Welcome back Neku. I knew orange would suit you best." Mr H smiled at Neku, who smiled back at him. "Alright, what's the plan?"

"The plan? To find the Men in Black and dispose of them, I presume?" A voice came out from the shadows of another room.

"You had to let him know?"

"You actually thought that I could keep something from my boss?"

"You could've tried!"

"Well, I did!"

"Then you should've tried harder!"

"Alright, alright, I admit it, I could've tried harder. Now calm down."

Joshua appeared out of the shadows and stood right next to Shinichi. Noticing his lack of manners, he turned to Shinichi. "Oh, you must be new here. My name is Joshua Kiryu, but Mother and Father used to call me Joshua. And who might you be?"

"Shinichi Kudo, and it's nice to meet you, Joshua." Joshua pulled a hand out of his pocket and held it in the air. Shinichi grabbed onto it and shook it politely.

"Can I take you to see the others, Shinichi?"

"Sure, I'm fine with that." Then Joshua led Shinichi out into the café.

"That was... Weird."

"That's Josh for you."

"I think we should go too."

"Yeah, let's go."

==============================WildKat Café==============================

"Look who decided to wake up." A guy in a beanie with a skull on it had smiled at Neku. "Welcome back, yo." "Seriously, Beat?"

"Neku! We were so worried!" A girl ran up to him and hugged him. She had a stuffed cat with her. "Shiki! Not so hard! I'm still kinda sick!" "Oh, sorry Neku."

"Wait... Where's Rhyme?"

"I'm here, Neku!" She was behind Beat, giving him a massage.

"Are you okay Neku? Are you feeling better."

"Yeah, much better now."

Neku flinched when Shiki placed her hand on his head. "It seems that your temperature isn't above normal, but that's one big bruise you have there. How did you get it?"

"Um... I... I was-"

"Sakuraba was attacked and I believe they used Chloroform to knock him out. Since it was such a hard fall, he must've forgotten what happened."

"Yeah, I don't remember anything."

"You should be careful Neku. You should also get some rest. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hello? High school starts tomorrow!"

"About that... I won't be attending." Neku mumbled but everyone in the café could still hear it.


End file.
